


Unbreakable

by Cersei Lannister (Mrs_Crowley666)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Grangegood, Lunione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley666/pseuds/Cersei%20Lannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger have become friends after they both joined Dumbledore's Army. As their friendship gets deeper they soon realize, that what they are feeling for each other is a lot more than friendship. It's love. Together, they are unbreakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Chapter One: Luna Lovegood

“Goodbye, Daddy!”, Luna Lovegood called out of the window of Hogwarts Express and waving at her father. Xenophilius Lovegood smiled at his daughter before the train slowly started to move. After they have left the station, Luna began to wander through the train and looking for her friends. In her arms she carried a stack of Quibbler magazines and handed them out to her classmates. “Quibbler!”, she called and soon she had to pull the next stack out of her bag. After a few minutes, she found her friends, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. “Don't be silly, Neville. Oh, hi Luna.”, Ginny greeted her with a smile. “I'm telling you, Snape is after me. Everyone knows that.”, Neville replied to Ginny, who just rolled her eyes at him. “Hi, Ginny. Hi, Neville. Why would Snape be after you?”, Luna asked while taking a seat next to Ginny. “He's not after him.”, Ginny answerd. Neville frowned and looked out of the window. Luna was curious, why Neville would think that. Sure, Professor Snape wasn't the friendliest person but he wasn't tormenting students because he didn't like them. He did favor Slytherins, though. But that's what almost all house teachers do. After all, they'd each love to win the House Cup. “You have a lovely new bracelet, Luna.”, Neville said, pointing at the rainbow colored beads. “Thank you. I found it while I was on my way to the platform. A muggle must've lost it.”, she replied, holding out her wrist. The flush in Neville Longbottom's cheeks told Luna, that he fancied her. She has already noticed this before, but she wouldn't ask him yet. He wasn't ready. Neville was a shy boy and a dear friend. The last thing Luna would want is to scare him. A knock on the door of their compartment catched their attention. Hermione Granger opened the door and greeted the group of three. “Hi guys. Luna, do you have another Quibbler left?”, Hermione asked with a friendly smile. “Sure.”, Luna answered, handing her the last Quibbler. “Thank you.”, Hermione replied and left. Luna knew, that Hermione used to call her “Loony Lovegood” but she also knew that it was just fun. It wasn't serious and surely not ment to hurt her. After what happened at the Ministry of Magic last year, Luna did gain more friends. She suddenly wasn't just the different girl, who wore her shoes to bed. She was part of the group around Harry Potter as they fought against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Popularity never really bothered Luna. She knew there were more important things. Such as, compassion, honesty and kindness. Luna was always kind also when others weren't. “I'll help Harry with the try outs for the Quidditch team this year. Ron's going to try out as Keeper. I hope he doesn't get a Bludger against the head.”, Ginny said and laughed. “I don't think that will happen. I belive Ron will make it into the team.”, Luna replied and meant it. Why shouldn't Ronald Weasley be the new Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? He would definitely be a good Keeper. 

Luna stood up and once again, wandered through the train. “Out of my way, Loony Lovegood!”, Blaise Zabini shouted as he rushed pass her. The wagon with the Slytherins inside began to clear up after an obvious attack with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. She had seen it at Weasley's Wizarding Weezes while shopping in Diagon Alley a few days ago. The only reason she really wanted to enter the shop, was to see the Pygmy Puffs. She loved them and owned three at home. She didn't bring them along to Hogwarts because she was worried they might go missing. She stood there for a while and watched the Slytherin students talk to each other. Draco Malfoy seemed angry. The reason was yet unlear to her, because she can't hear him talking to his friends. One of the suitcases above Draco's head started to move, although there was no visible reason for it to do so. Maybe an enchanted pair of shoes, Luna thought and then saw a pair of feet suddenly appearing and then disappearing again. “Strange.”, Luna whispered to herself. “Loony Lovegood is seeing things again.”, Pansy Parkinson said and laughed with her friends as they saw Luna looking up to the spot, where the feet just vanished. After a few minutes of waiting for the invisible feet to reappear, Luna walks back to the compartment to grab her bag. They would be arriving very soon. 

She put the Spectrespecs on, which were added to the newest Quibbler. As she slowly walked through the train again, she could see a few victims of Wrackspurts. The train stopped, the doors were opened and everyone started to leave. Luna decided to wait for her friend, Harry Potter, by the door. Hermione and Ron were alone as they passed Luna. “Hey, Luna. Have you seen Harry?”, Ron asked and seemed to be worried. “I'm sorry, no. But I'm waiting here for him. I'll bring him with me.”, she answered. Ron and Hermione nodded and left the train while Luna kept standing by the door. Five minutes passed, then ten and still no sign of Harry Potter. The train was already empty and now Luna began to worry, too. She walked to the left and entered the next wagon, when suddenly all blinders were shut. “Someone must've shut them. Maybe it's Harry.”, she whispered to herself and kept walking slowly. Then, a cracking noise and Draco Malfoy leaving the train. This isn't a good sign. If Harry is missing and Draco was the last to leave the train, something must've happened. Luna entered the wagon, where Draco just came from and started to hear a buzzing noise. She looked all around and then she saw a head full of wrackspurts, hidden in invisibility. She pulled out her wand, pointed it towards the head and called: “Finite!” A cloak was thrown off the Body of a young man, who seemed to be waking up from the petrifying curse, petrificus totalus. “Luna! How did you find me?”, Harry Potter asked. His nose was broken and was gushing blood. It looked painful. “Wrackspurts. Your head is full of them.”, she answered, removing her spectrespecs. “Thanks.”, Harry said, grabbing his backpack and the cloak. The two missed the last carriage to the castle and were forced to walk. 

As they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, a very worried Professer Flitwick stood there with a piece of parchment in his tiny hands. “I'm very sorry you missed the last carriage.”, Harry apologized. “It's okay. It was like walking with a friend.”, Luna answered with a smile. “I am your friend Luna.”, Harry replied, blood still gushing out of his broken nose. “I can fix it, if you want to. I mean, you look a lot more devil-may-care this way but I can try.”, Luna offered kindly. Harry raised his eyebrows. “Have you ever done this before? Fixed a nose?”, he asked. Luna shrugged and answered: “No, but I have fixed a few toes and it's not really that different.”. Harry nodded and replied: “Okay, then. Give it a go.” Luna took out her wand, pointed at Harry's nose and said: “Episky!”His nose cracked once again and was back in it's regular shape. “How do I look?”, Harry asked nervously. Luna smiled at him and answered: “Exeptionally ordinary.” “Great.”, Harry said. “By Merlin's beard! I have been looking all over for you two! Names?”, Professer Flitwick asked. “Professor Flitwick, you've known me for five years.”, Harry replied confused. “No exeptions, Potter.”, Professor Flitwick answered. Luna spooted a few men looking through the luggage and walking along the gates. “Professor, who are these people?”, Luna asked. Professor Flitwick turned to her and anwered: “Aurors. They've been sent here to assure our saftey.” Luna nodded and continued walking. Aurors in Hogwarts. Her father was right. There must be a direct threat to Hogwarts, otherwise the Aurors wouldn't be here. She walked up to the castle along with Harry and Professor Flitwick and as soon as she entered through the big doors, she could smell her favourite pudding filling the air with it's delicious scent.


End file.
